


Ocean Eyes

by lyn694



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Pining, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn694/pseuds/lyn694
Summary: The story of how Hinata Shouyou fell in and then out of love with his high school teammate Kageyama Tobio.*tags will update as the story progresses!*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. How it started/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prologue for an idea I had in my mind for quite some time. The details of the story are still be worked out so I'd love to hear any ideas or thoughts in the comments!! :)

In the silence of the gym, Hinata lets his mind focus on the feeling of the ball in his hands, spinning it between both palms. _This time I'll nail it._ He closes his eyes. Inhale, pause, exhale. He shifts the ball into his left hand. Before it can properly fly into the air, the heavy doors of the building open with an echoing clank. He jumps slightly and the ball falls from his hand. He looks at the entryway to see Kageyama stretching his arms above his head, gently twisting from side to side. Hinata looks away- god forbid Kageyama caught him blushing. Over the exposed skin of his toned stomach from below his rising shirt nonetheless. He looks back to see Kageyama sitting on the floor, legs sprawled, and arms reaching out toward his toes in an effort to make himself more nimble. Hinata bounced toward him and began to mimic his movements on the floor directly facing him.

“How was your weekend Kageyama?” Oh god he was looking at him now, blue topaz eyes dazzling him much too early on a Monday morning. It was as if Hinata would forget every time. Kageyama’s eyes were sharp and strong- just like the boy himself. He was never afraid to make eye contact and demand the things he wanted, the things he _deserved_. Hinata found that so admirable. He wanted Kageyama to want him more than anything- to look him so deep into his ocean eyes that he might drown as Kageyama would exclaim, sharp and strong, _I want you Hinata Shouyou._

“S’fine,” Kageyama averted his gaze back to his stretches as he mumbled his answer. Hinata knew Kageyama wasn’t one for conversation first thing in the morning, so he did his best to keep his volume low as he ran on about how his mom made his favorite dinner on Saturday and he taught his sister how to properly spike a ball even though she desperately wants to be a setter. Kageyama mumbles and gives small exclamations in return, a bit odd considering he would usually dispute something Hinata had said by now. Hinata peeks his head down as he tries to get the attention of Kageyama's eyes on him once more. He doesn’t miss the contrast of the puffy scarlet rimming his blueberry eyes this time. 

“Have you been crying?” 

Kageyama's head shoots up too fast- eyes wide and pupils dilated. He composes himself in an instant. “I've got allergies, dumbass.” Before Hinata could press further, the door opens again revealing Tanaka and Nishinoya ready to practice a bit before they had to begin their school day. 

\-- 

The sun is setting as everyone begins to filter out of the gym. It's just Hinata and Kageyama now- Hinata's favorite part of the day. He's giddy thinking about what Kageyama might want to practice today. He turns toward him to ask what’s on the agenda to see the boy heading for the exit. Hinata can’t help the slight panic in his chest as he reaches for Tobio. He doesn’t miss the way Kageyama immediately tenses under his touch. 

“Are we not doing extra practice today?” He's still holding onto his wrist, practically pleading for Kageyama to turn around and just look at him. He hadn’t really done so since earlier that morning. Before Hinata can react, Kageyama is yanking him straight into his chest and holding him tight. 

Hinata feels his body begin to lightly shake, but fears moving away from the touch. Kageyama is _holding_ him. God only knows why. What does this mean? They’ve never been in such an intimate situation, and the moment is just as suffocating as it is freeing. He’s in the arms of his setter, _his_ Kageyama. Maybe Kageyama had feelings for him too? Maybe he should tell him that he ~~loves~~ his thoughts are halted as he feels a fresh tear hit his cheek. He snaps his head up to see Kageyama’s face: eyes closed, brows furrowed together as he lets tears fall freely. 

“You better not tell anyone about this'' Kageyama threatens as his hold on Hinata tightens, eyes still closed as he quietly sobs. Hinata opts for staying quiet, letting Kageyama have this moment he so desperately needs. He can ask questions later. In the moment, all he does is shake his head in response and burrow further into Kageyama's chest. He will never have another moment like this. The thought threatens his own tears to form. _I could seek my own comfort too_ , he thinks and wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist. Eventually, Kageyama pulls away holding Hinata by the shoulders. Hinata stares in wait as Kageyama takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking directly at Hinata. He has to stop himself from gasping in awe at the pair of crystals sat in replacement of Kageyama's eyes. Fresh tears still shining bright, illuminating the boy’s irises. Hinata thinks his knees could give out at any moment from the sight. 

“Walk me home, please” Hinata nods at the statement, not trusting his own voice yet. Kageyama is holding him gently by the arm and tugging him out of the gym with ease. Kageyama couldn’t recall a time where Hinata could be so easily coaxed off the volleyball court. 

Hinata walks Kageyama all the way home, even buys him a milk carton and a cream bread for the walk. When they finally arrive at Kageyama's front door, it’s dark outside, and Hinata can only think about how it’s going to take him at least an hour to get home today. 

“Are you going to be ok?” He searches for Kageyama’s gaze, but comes up short. He slowly walks toward Kageyama, arms stretching forward to embrace him into another hug. Maybe if he could just feel that close to him one more time- Hinata feels two hands grip the sides of his face harshly. He freezes in fear of... anger? Yelling? Or worse, mockery? Laughter? The hands force Hinata's eye contact upward. He's met with deep blue eyes, dark and burning with an indescribable flame. Hinata feels himself go pliant at the eye contact, tears pricking at his own eyes. Hinata was not one for bravery in most Kageyama related cases anymore. He used to fire it back at Kageyama any chance he could- calling him an idiot, poking fun at his expense, and physical fights were all on the table. When he finally came to his senses and realized that he was in fact in love with Kageyama, Hinata became more bashful and eager to please. After all, he had overheard Kageyama tell some of the other teammates that he likes girls that are “cute, sweet, and on the reserved side.” Hinata could be that for Kageyama too. Regardless of the passage of time and his change in character for Kageyama's sake, Hinata had always worn his heart on his sleeve, whether it was about Kageyama or not. He had never told Kageyama about his feelings for him, but part of him always thought that maybe the other boy always knew.

His suspicions were answered when he felt lips hungrily on his own, kissing him as if he was a source of breath. Hinata felt himself melt in an instant, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck as the taller boy continued to assault his lips. Kageyama detached his lips from Hinata's only to begin kissing and sucking down his neck. Hinata let his eyes glaze over as he had one hand wrapped around Kageyama's shoulders, the other buried into his raven hair. Letting himself succumb to the pleasure of being kissed **(and kissed passionately)** for the very first time.


	2. Guess That's Why We Stay The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama's relationship... develops. Kenma comes for a visit. Karasuno has a practice match against Seijoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm SO sorry it took so long for an update! I recently started grad school and I've been v busy. But I finally found the time to write and post! I hope you enjoy :) please read the notes at the end as well!
> 
> Here are some songs I took inspiration from/listened to while I was writing (fair warning: Its ANGSTY lmao)  
> July - Noah Cyrus  
> Moral of the Story - Ashe  
> Fine Line - Harry Styles

Hinata feels the sunlight sneak in through the window causing his eyes to slowly open. As his consciousness finally comes through, he feels warmth and some sense of unfamiliarity. His suspicions are fully realized when he looks over and sees Kageyama sleeping peacefully next to him. He sits up slightly just as a final confirmation that he is, in fact, in Kageyama’s bedroom. The weights scattered across the floor, a pile of magazines and mangas at the foot of the bed, and both pairs of their clothes scattered throughout the room. Hinata can’t help the slight blush that spreads across his cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

He lays back down and brings the blankets up to rest just below his chin. He turns on his side to face Kageyama, bringing his hand up to gently caress his sharp cheekbones and run his index finger up and down his slender nose bridge. It’s these moments on Sundays that Hinata cherishes the most. For the past two months, he and Kageyama have taken it upon themselves to practice together in the evening, return to either one of their houses for dinner, and oftentimes end up having a sleepover. 

Last night’s sleepover bringing particular embarrassment into Hinata’s thoughts. Kageyama wasn’t much of a…. gentle lover to begin with. Last night however, it seemed as if Kageyama had a lot of pent-up frustration and energy. As soon as Hinata had met up with him at the park to practice, Kageyama was all over him - groping him much too obscenely for Hinata to be ok with in a public place. If Hinata was completely honest, not a lot of practice was happening on those Saturday evenings. Yesterday in particular, Kageyama rushed them back to his house for a quick dinner before they scurried off to his bedroom so that he could claim Hinata for the night. He was practically ripping off Hinata’s clothes and pushing him into the shower with him. Then against the wall. Then on the bed. He ravished Hinata however he pleased, and Hinata accepted whatever he was given because why wouldn’t he?

Hinata did his best to sneak past Kageyama who slept peacefully in bed. As he was picking up his clothes off the floor, his reflection caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Hinata approached the mirror with apprehension, already noticing marks left from the night before. His collarbone, chest, stomach, and thighs all littered with hickies claiming him as Kageyama’s. The thought made his heart flutter and a small smile find itself on his face. This was a dangerous game Hinata played with himself. He would wish that maybe Kageyama could be a bit more gentle at times. Maybe he could take his time with Hinata. Maybe he could kiss him on the lips and face more. Maybe, for once, he could ask Hinata what he wanted to do on Saturday evenings. Maybe they could do it the way Hinata had always imagined it or maybe they could just go out in public together. Maybe Kageyama could hold Hinata’s hand or maybe he could just look him in the eyes more. When Hinata finally let his thoughts die down, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the dark marks on his hips, and the soreness of his backside. He flinched at how uncomfortable he felt all of the sudden.

“You’re leaving, yeah?” Kageyama croaks as he sits up in his bed, stretching his arms above his head as he wakes himself up. 

“Oh! Um, yes.” Hinata goes back to gathering his clothes into his arms. In complete silence, he begins to place his dirty laundry in his bag before putting on his clean clothes. After all of his things are gathered, he places his bag across his body and skips over to Kageyama still sitting in bed. He strokes the wild pieces of hair into place before planting a kiss on the top of his head. “I’ll see you Monday, yeah?” Hinata peers down to try to make eye contact with Kageyama, but only receives a grunt in response as he throws his head back to lay his head back on the pillow and turns away from Hinata. “Ok, see you then!”

Come Monday, Hinata is grunting as he watches his serve hit the net. He lets himself fall onto the floor frustrated and looks up at the ceiling. He has been trying to land a good jump serve for months now but to no avail. He takes a few strong breaths in and out to clear his head. The door opens and Hinata looks up from his spot on the floor to see Kageyama walking in. Hinata springs to his feet and prances toward him; he’s all smiles as he’s ready to embrace Kageyama in hug.

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama extends both hands out and pushes Hinata away causing him to stumble back a few times. “The door is still open. What if someone saw us?!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Hinata rubs at the dull ache on his chest from Kageyama’s firm hands. Kageyama would never forgive him if rumors were being spread about the two of them. Hinata thought it wouldn’t be too bad though. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Buuuuut it’s shut now.” Hinata smirks as he extends his arms and slowly inches toward Kageyama.

Kageyama rolls his eyes as he feels Hinata’s arms around his shoulders and his face buries into his neck. He freezes as Hinata places the smallest peck there before he pulls away with a blush on his face. Kageyama unclasps Hinata’s hands around his shoulders to detach the pair before he runs toward the scattered balls on one side of the court. Hinata swallows the lump in his throat and tries not to think of the hickey he saw on the side of Kageyama’s neck.

“Kageyama! Will you please help me with my serve?”

—

“Why don’t you come down to my house for the weekend?” Kenma is looking at nothing more than sunken cheekbones and dark circles through the screen. He receives a soft smile. He does his best to return the gesture, but he can’t help but feel concerned for his friend on the other side of the screen.

Kenma has always been intuitive and perceptive- picking up on how his friends are feeling, what is going on around him, has always been second nature to him. Hinata, in particular, always let him in on what is going on in his world; it was never a guessing game with his orange-haired friend. He wasn’t surprised when Hinata had called him 45 seconds after Kageyama had taken his first kiss. He could feel Hinata practically buzzing from excitement through the phone. Hinata would call him whenever he and Kageyama had made some sort of advances in their physical relationship. Eventually, the calls became less frequent, and when they came, the excitement in Hinata’s voice had faded and the sparkle in his eyes had become dull.

“Oh Kenma, I miss you a lot, and I wish I could! But we’ve got a practice match with Seijoh on Saturday,” Hinata’s eyes shifted away from the screen. “A-and you know on Saturdays I…” Hinata let the rest of his words fall along with the faux-smile he had plastered on. 

“Well, that was a trick question anyway,” Kenma exclaimed, coming to terms with what he had just planned for himself. “Because I’m coming to Miyagi for the weekend.” Kenma was only half paying attention to his friend now, looking into round trip train schedules between Nerima and Miyagi. “Oh look at that, there’s one that gets in at 3pm on Friday. I’m skipping school, and I’m coming over.”

“What?! Kenma, you’re crazy! You… You don’t have to come all this way just to see me.” Hinata brought his hand up to scratch behind his neck. “I’m doing fine. I-”

“Yeah yeah, I’m sure you are, Shouyou.” Kenma waved him off. “Can’t I just come see my friend? I miss you.” Kenma gave him a genuine smile at the truth of his last statement. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to see Aoba Johsai play. Geez, Hinata. Not everything’s about you.” Kenma was smirking at him now, and it got a chuckle out of Hinata so what more could he ask for? “I’ll see you Friday, hm?”

Hinata nodded in response.

He saw Kenma sitting on a bench playing on his phone when he hurriedly rushed over to his friend. They were greeting one another before Hinata pulled the two of them over to his bike. Kenma hopped onto the pegs and the two of them were off toward Hinata’s house. The bike ride was only about 10 minutes, and the boys enjoyed their time taking in the autumn breeze and playing catch up with one another. It felt so refreshing just being with someone that wasn’t ignorant to the secrets and lies that were beginning to consume his everyday life. He didn’t want to subject himself to betraying his own morals. Hinata valued honesty and kindness above all else, and he wasn’t being either of those things - to himself more than anyone else. It’s like he wanted to scream from the rooftops a mixture of his declarations of love and his exhaustion from hiding everything. Fear was one hell of a demon to battle alone. With Kenma, that feeling of fear and loneliness dissipated, even if just a little bit for a small amount of time. Hinata couldn’t stop his eyes from welling up in tears as his chest felt a little lighter at the revelation.

“Hey, you okay?” Kenma was removing his bag from his shoulders as Hinata nodded in response. 

“I’m just really lucky that we’re friends.” Hinata smiled in response as the two of them headed into his home for the evening. 

—

Hinata was hoping he could land his serve during this practice match. He had been working really hard on it for a while, and it was still inconsistent. He was trying hard not to think about it too much while stretching, but he couldn’t help it. If he was being honest, he could really use the praise from everyone, but specifically from, well…

His thoughts are interrupted when Seijoh starts filing into the gym. Karasuno is on their feet in an instant hustling over to the players in an attempt to help them carry bags and set up. Hinata is grabbing bags from Kindaichi when he’s startled by what felt like an  _ actual _ breeze. Kageyama has sped past them in an instant to grab bags from Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who looks nothing short of ethereal as usual. 

Hinata knows that Oikawa is beautiful, everyone knows.  _ Oikawa has everything you don’t _ , he thinks. His hair is soft and tame- chestnut waves falling perfectly at his ears, and his legs are long and slender, perfect for playing volleyball. When he smiles, it’s perfectly symmetrical and his eyes quite literally shine. His voice is smooth like honey. He’s charismatic, enigmatic; an adonis. Hinata has never felt any sort of resemblance to that.

“Hi there, shrimp.” Oikawa is greeting him with his award-winning smile, Iwaizumi and Kageyama on either side of him. You’d think Kageyama was on Oikawa’s team rather than his. “I’m excited to see how you’ve grown. Tobio-chan has been telling me you’re getting quite good.”  _ When did he and Kageyama start talking? _

Hinata is trying to return with his usual fiery intensity, but it just… isn’t there. He’s feeling strange if he’s being honest. His stomach is suddenly hurting - not like pre-match nerves, but more like his instincts are trying to scream something at him his consciousness hasn’t put together yet. He laughs in response and nods before excusing himself and making his way over to sit by Kenma for a brief moment. 

“Oh, I didn’t even notice they had gotten here.” Kenma looks up as the two teams interact and prepare for the match. He doesn’t miss the way Hinata watches on at Kageyama and Oikawa. Looking between the pair and Hinata until he starts putting his own pieces into his mind. “Shouyou, what’s going on?”

“Huh? Oh!” Kenma snaps him out of his near-obsessive staring. “I just… didn’t know that they were friends really. I knew that Kageyama looked up to Oikawa in middle school, but I thought they had a falling out. I thought they didn’t like each other. So it’s a little surprising to see.” As Hinata finishes speaking, he sees Kageyama reach for Oikawa’s hands out of… desperation? Oikawa is swatting him away  _ quickly _ and scoffing in disgust before turning on his heel and walking toward Iwaizumi. Hinata stands and scurries toward him. He grabs Kageyama’s arm and pulls him in looking up at him.

“Are you ok-”

“DON'T TOUCH ME,” Kageyama’s voice is booming off the gym’s walls as he pushes Hinata away so forcefully he’s suddenly on the floor. The entire gym falls silent as they look on at The King’s meltdown. If anyone hears a snicker from Oikawa, they don’t say anything. Hinata mumbles a ‘sorry’ before he stands and runs off to warm up with Yamaguchi.

It’s a well-matched game; both teams were really working hard to beat the other. Much to Oikawa’s surprise, Hinata  _ had _ grown a lot. A lot more than he had expected him to. He even saw him attempt a few jump serves, and he wasn’t far off from nailing it. His natural athletic ability floored Tooru. He was just thankful that the technical skill wasn’t there yet, unlike Kageyama. God, he was going to have to talk to him after the match wasn’t he? Oikawa channeled all of his anger into the match-winning serve, and it was  _ definitely _ a complete coincidence that it managed to be in the shrimp’s section of the court. 

The teams shake hands and begin cleaning up. Even Kenma is up on his feet now, talking to members of both teams. He even introduces himself to Oikawa, who is no stranger to understanding people, like Kenma. He easily reads Kenma’s closed-off energy and plasters on the fakest smile he can. He’s not exactly sure if the Nekoma setter has a bone to pick with him, and he doesn’t really want to find out. He can fake formalities.

“I’m so glad I finally got to see you guys play,” Kenma says “it’s crazy that after all these years you still have a hard time setting to Iwaizumi-san.” Kenma  _ knows _ what he’s just said has cut deep. He could tell in an instant that Oikawa feels a closeness to Iwaizumi, and he was willing to push the envelope on just how close that was exactly. He figures he’s on an interesting path when he sees Oikawa’s fists clench at his sides and his eyebrows furrow together.  _ Look at that, _ he thinks,  _ a crack _ .

“Funny, you say that. Because no one knows Iwaizumi like I do. I’m the perfect setter for him.” Oikawa is smiling, but it’s twisted. “Isn’t that right Iwa-chan?” He flutters his eyelashes and looks back at the man in question as he’s making his way toward the exit. He gets a sigh and an eye roll in return. When he looks back at Kenma, the shorter setter is smiling at him with sympathy.

“Aww,” Kenma chuckles “Doesn’t seem like  _ Iwa-chan _ is all that interested in those fluttery little lashes of yours.” Kenma watches as Oikawa is now gritting his teeth like he physically can’t contain what he’s feeling. Before Kenma can bid goodbye to him, Oikawa is cutting left fast toward Tobio. He grabs onto Kageyama’s wrist firmly and begins to drag him out of the gym.

“Let’s go.” is his only command, and Kageyama is picking up his things as he’s being dragged. Everyone is watching on in shock because… well, this is new.

Hinata picks up a light jog toward the pair and grabs onto Kageyama’s free hand. It is followed by Kageyama’s infamous natural recoil. Hinata starts to think that visceral reaction is saved just for him.

“Are we not… h-hanging out tonight?” Hinata tries to keep his voice quiet, and he’s finding it hard to make eye contact with Kageyama’s cerulean gaze. He hears Oikawa giggle behind him and tugs on Kageyama’s arm. 

“Sorry, shrimp!” Oikawa is smiling at Hinata now, and it is the most genuine one he’s ever given to the orange-haired boy. He genuinely can’t believe it had taken him this long to figure out that Hinata was in love with Kageyama. Of course, Oikawa had been made privy to the frequent rendezvous of Tobio and Shouyou, but he had just assumed that it was Kageyama’s feeble attempt to get Oikawa off his brain - nothing but a bit of fun. He had just realized how wrong that assumption had been. So as much as he did feel bad for Hinata, he wasn’t going to let the shrimp soil his own plans he had made for the evening. “I’m actually going to be stealing Tobio-chan for the night. I hope you don’t mind too much. I’ll return him.” Oikawa winks before he lets go of Kageyama and turns toward the exit. “Meet me outside, Tobio-chan!” and with that, Oikawa exits the gymnasium leaving everyone left inside in a state of bewilderment. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata is looking up desperately at Kageyama now, who is just staring at him with his eyes wider than they had ever been. He stares at everyone in the gym before staring at the door that had just closed behind Oikawa Tooru. Does he go after him? Clearly, everyone is thinking  _ something _ one way or another, and if he just straight up leaves with Oikawa, people are going to begin assuming things. Kageyama doesn’t like to be perceived in any way other than the image he’s presented himself as. Is he willing to let all of that shatter for… Oikawa?  _ Yes. _ He thinks instantly.  _ I can’t give up now. _

“I’m gonna go.” He rips himself from Hinata’s grip, grabs the remainder of his things, and rushes out the doors. There’s a loud clunk from the metal doors, a brief moment of silence, and then everyone is back to packing up and leaving.

“Let’s go, Shouyou.” He feels Kenma’s hand on his shoulder guiding him out of the gym. He barely registers the fact that Kenma has grabbed his belongings and sat him on the handlebars of his own bike as Kenma rides them back over the mountain to his house. Hinata’s brain still hasn’t processed what it is that he’s seen, or,  _ think _ he’s seen? But suddenly he feels tears from his eyes sliding past his face and wetting the sides of his hair. He feels safe in the dark of the night and lets the tears fall for the entire ride back to his house.

Of course Kageyama had feelings for Oikawa. Hinata felt ridiculously stupid for not having seen it before. Kageyama had never expressed any sort of romantic interest in Hinata. It was all a facade - something Hinata had made up in his mind. No, he had mistaken their frequent fucking with feelings of real intimacy and...love.  _ God _ . That’s what made him feel the most stupid. It was the fact that Hinata sat around waiting for Kageyama to turn the page in their story when the raven-haired, sapphire-eyed boy was consumed in a completely different book. Shouyou thought back to earlier in the week when Kageyama had been upset about the thought of being caught hugging in the gym. He realized that Kageyama never had an issue with being seen by someone. He had just never wanted Hinata at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was wondering if you guys would prefer longer chapters like this with potential inconsistent updates, or shorter updates (about 1000 words) that I could probably have out once a week? Please let me know what you think of the story and the update schedule you'd like best in the comments. :) Thank you!!


End file.
